


Bite Me

by ArkStationsLibrary



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkStationsLibrary/pseuds/ArkStationsLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth gets turned into a culebra and Kate hunts him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Culebra!Seth meets Human!Kate  
> Filling in a prompt request from tumblr.

He’s known the brunette with the crossbow has been following him for quite some time. He noticed her in the bar first. It’s been years since their paths have crossed. But Seth would know Kate Fuller anywhere. 

Time has made her a little bit taller. She at least comes up to his chin. Gone is the baby fat of her teen years, replaced by curves which are noticeable in the tight, black jeans she wears. 

Her eyes are still the same, brilliant green but the innocence that once shown in them is gone. He supposes years of playing Buffy with Freddie have done her in. He smelt whiskey on her earlier, and wonders if she has a drinking problem like her Dad. 

Not that he gives a shit. 

He rounds the corner, then leans against the wall of the dark alley waiting for her to arrive. He whistles the song she used to sing whenever she got nervous on one of their jobs. “Oh lord, oh lord, what have I done, I’ve fallen in love with a man on the run….” 

Kate rounds the corner with her crossbow held just so. “Motherfucker!” 

“Never got the chance, seeing as how she’s dead. Along with everyone else you know and love, Kate. How long you do you think you can keep this up? It always ends up with me and you.” 

“You killed my brother. You son of a bitch!” 

“Because he was killing innocent girls,” Seth reminds her. 

Kate shoots him a look still reminding him of an angry kitten, despite being a fully grown woman. And a deadly one at that. She almost killed him the last time that they ran into each other in El Paso. Ripped the skin off of his face Santanico style. 

“He was my family. My responsibility! I should have been the one to do it.” 

He blinks, shifting his eyes to become yellow, and snake-like as his hands begin to shake. It takes everything in his power not to turn her. Kate’s blood calls to him like a song, one that he can’t get out of his head. It’s been that way ever since he was turned by Richie. The only thing that’s stopped him from doing it is the reminder of who Kate used to be, and what he took from her. He can’t take what’s left of her life too. 

The crossbow in Kate’s hands drops to her side. “I’ve got nothing, you bastard. I’ve got nothing!” she screams, her voice echoing off of the alley’s walls. “Daddy, Scott, Mama…. you.” 

The last word is whispered so low that if it weren’t for his super hearing he wouldn’t have heard it. He begins to walk towards her but she goes for her crossbow again. He doesn’t care. He keeps on walking, until the crossbow is pointed right at his chest. 

“I’m still here, Kate. Not going anywhere if you don’t want me to.” 

Kate grits her teeth, fighting back tears. “You know what’s kept me going all of these years? The only reason I was able to chase Scott for as long as I did? I remembered what you told me all of those years ago. That everyone I loved was dead. Because the thing that took over my brother wasn’t really him. Just like I know the thing that killed your ex-wife wasn’t really you.” 

His tongue flicks out and he hisses, “Don’t fucking talk about Vanessa.” 

“Go to hell!” She spits. 

“I’ll let you send me there anytime sweetheart. All you’ve got to do is shoot.” 

Kate’s hand grips the trigger, but her entire body is shaking. He can hear her heart pounding against her chest. And the smell of her blood makes him want to release his fangs. She drops the crossbow to the ground, pulling him by the lapels of his suit until her breasts are pressed up against his chest. He can feel her nipples stiffen, practically begging to be played with. 

Kate’s blood smells divine, still sweet after all of these years. He kisses her, running his hands through her hair as she digs her fingernails into his back.

A groan comes from him. “Jesus Christ!” 

She pulls back, laughing. “Not even close. You always said that you didn’t need a savior.” 

“No, but if this is what saving is you can ‘save me’ all you want.” He trails kisses down her neck, inhaling the scent of her warm blood pulsing through her. He lifts up her shirt and her bra comes with it. 

Seth goes for her tits, twisting and flicking them. Kate is holding onto his shoulders, leaning her head against the alley wall as her back arches. He lifts her shirt, trailing kisses down to her naval. 

Then he slips his hand into her pants, over the lace panties she wears, and not one but two fingers inside of her. He morphs into his culebra face, showing his fangs along with a wicked smile. “For someone that was going to kill me, you certainly came prepared Katie-cakes.” 

Kate scowls. “Shut up and do your job, Gecko.” 

“Of course, Fuller.” 

He pumps her with his fingers, playing with her folds until she’s gripping down on his shoulders again as a shudder runs through her. He chuckles. “You like that, baby?” 

She kisses his neck, then nibbles at his ear lobe making Seth have to hold himself up against the wall with the one, free hand that he has. Kate pulls away with a smile on her face. “You like that, baby?” she counters.

“Christ, I do!” 

He pulls back for a moment, letting his fangs retreat back and his face morph back to its normal state. “Why are you here Kate?” 

She starts unbuttoning his pants. _“Shut up,”_ she hisses, pulling his pants down and reaching her hand down his boxers. “You want this don’t you?” 

Seth grabs her wrist to make her stop. “Answer the question.” 

Kate hangs her head. “I’ve got nothing, Seth. There’s no one left. I can’t be alone anymore.” 

“I wanted to do this years ago, Kate. You wouldn’t let me.” 

“I thought I could still save you. I thought I could save my brother,” she tells him, “but if I can’t save you we might as well be damned together. I need you.” 

Seth takes a deep breath. “There’s no going back. Once we’ve done this it can’t be undone.” 

“Bite me, Gecko.” 

“Gladly, Fuller.”


End file.
